A retail establishment uses various types of display units or shelving units to store, organize or present products to customers for purchase. One kind of display unit is a gondola. Gondola display units are constructed of, but are not limited to, uprights, back panels, base decks and shelves.
Certain products, especially electronics, are susceptible to being stolen and are often displayed behind locked glass doors where a customer cannot freely access the item to inspect. One alternative to glass enclosed shelves is to display products wrapped in a theft protection device so they can be left out on a shelf for customer interaction. However, in some situations, even when wrapped in a theft protection device, a person could take the product out of the store sounding the alarm, but not be apprehended.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.